Adventuring Gear
Basic Gear Weapons and armor aren't the only thing a traveler needs to carry with him. A prepared adventurer will stock up on a variety of items to help him in all sorts of situations. Flint & Tinder: Flint refers to two pieces of metal, or other materials, that when struck together produce a spark. When struck against dry, flammable material (tinder), anyone can create a small fire without rolls of any kind. The flint and tinder are usually kept in a small box. Tinder is easy to replenish, and can be done with almost anything; grass, moss, leaves, and even hair. Rope: 'Made of spun twine, ropes are useful in a number of situations. The quality of the rope determines its resistance to breaking as well as its lightness. '''Lockpick Set: '''The lockpicking set contains a number of torsion wrenches and tumbler rakes. It is necessary to pick locks. '''Sleeping Roll: '''This thickly padded cloth provides a reasonably comfortable sleeping area for one person. It can be rolled up for easy storage. '''Fishing Net: '''This small net of thin, interwoven rope, can be used to grant a bonus to the survival skill when fishing. '''Trade Tools: '''Trade tools vary depending on the skill they are used for. Blacksmiths need an anvil, a smithing hammer and a furnace, for example. '''Lanterns, Oil and Torches: '''Torches and lanterns typically provide enough light to see within 5 meters of them. Torches are cheap, but burn out after one use, while lanterns are more expensive but last much longer. Oils vary in quality, higher quality ones lasting longer. '''Portable Tent: '''This small waterproof cloth provides enough shelter for one person. '''Bottles and Vials: '''Bottles and vials are typically used to hold liquid too volatile for waterskins. This includes potions and materials for them. '''Arcane Mediums: '''Arcane mediums, such as chalk made of dragon bone or dragon's blood itself, serve an arcane mage when he draws his runes. Runes must always be drawn with an arcane medium, but their qualities vary. A higher quality medium is more concentrated, and can be used for a longer amount of time. '''Journal: '''Journals are commonly found among adventurers, used to keep track of all sorts of information. Often, mages will keep track of various combinations of spells they find effective. Known as "spellbooks", these journals can become highly prized, depending on the fame of the mage who wrote it. '''Writing Utensils: '''Pen and ink, charcoal sticks, and other things can be used to take notes or make maps. Typically the quality of such an item determines how long it can be used. '''Survivalist's Knife: '''A small, multi-purpose knife is the staple of a good adventurer. It can be used for bonus for multiple skills, and a weapon as a last resort. '''Waterskins: '''Waterskins are the sealed hide or bladders of beasts, able to hold liquid. One average-sized waterskin can hold enough fluid to stave off thirst for one day, and can easily be refilled. '''Bags, Belts and Backpacks: '''Inexpensive and easy to make, these items are necessary to store all kinds of equipment. Typically, the size, quality, and placement of a bag or backpack is more important than the carrier's strength. Higher quality bags are capable of holding more weight, more efficiently. '''Whetstone: '''A whetstone keeps used blades sharp and in fighting condition. A weapon with its durability reduced to 0 can restore its durability to 1 by making use of a whetstone. '''Trail Rations: '''While not particularly tasty, this packet of dried meat and fruit will keep a person nourished for one day. 'Potions (Incomplete) There are a myriad of potions that can help adventurers in various ways. Potions are grouped into different types based on their effects. Normally only one of potions should be used at a time. However, if a character chooses to take the risk, he may imbibe a second potion. When he does so, he must make an endurance test. If he fails the test, the imbiber becomes poisoned. Protection Potions: These potions grant an aura that last about 24 hours. Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind potions grant a resistance checks versus attacks and effects of the related disciplines of magic. This resistance check acts the same as DBP attempt, with a static value of 4. Flask of Lasting Fire is a bottle of sticky fluid that, once lit, burns for several hours. Water Breathing Potion grants the user the ability to breathe underwater for 24 hours.. Thickskin Potion grants the user +1 to their natural armor for 24 hours. Mixture of Levitation is a potion imbued with wind magic. It allows the user to float slightly above the ground when they walk. It also makes them fall more slowly and will not take damage when falling from any distance. Potion of Tongues grants the user the ability to speak and understand any language to some degree. Invisibility Potion turns the user, and all of his equipment invisible for two hours. Drought of Infatuation is a love potion that must be taken by two users. Once both users take the potion, they become madly in love for 24 hours. Strongarm Potion grants a +2 bonus to all Blacksmith checks. Alchemist's Potion grants a +2 to all Alchemy checks. Leatherworker's Brew grants a +2 to all Leathercrafting checks. Concoction of the Wilds grants a +2 bonus to Survival checks. Artisan’s Brew grants a +2 bonus to Artistry checks. Drought of the Assassin increases focus and grants a +1 bonus to all subtlety and infiltration checks. Enchanter's Brew grants a +2 bonus to inscription. Healer's Brew grants a +2 bonus to first aid checks. Drought of Comfort is a simple potion that cools down or heats up the imbiber's body so that they can exist comfortably in almost any environment. Tinkerer's Concoction grants +2 to repair and engineering checks. Animal Friend Potion grants +2 to any checks involving gaining the trust of animals. Concoction of Sight grants the imbiber the ability to see in the dark as though it were day. Drought of the Thief grants +2 to infiltration checks. Flask of Gas is a bottled chemical that spreads out once released. It creates a cloud of obscuring smoke that blocks vision and scent in a 10 foot radius of its initial release point. Mixture of Reflexes grants a +1 bonus to dodge. Drought of Suppression grants a +2 bonus to mask presence checks. Merchant's Mix grants +2 to haggling and other merchanting checks. Berserker's Tonic grants +1 AP when used a strength based two-handed weapon. Dualist's Tonic grants +1AP when using a finesse based slashing weapon. Knight's Tonic grants +1AP when using a strength based slashing weapon. Monk's Tonic grants +1AP when fighting unarmed. Pitcher's Tonic grants +1AP when using throwing weapons. Assassin's Tonic grants +1AP when using small weapons. Guard's Tonic grants +1AP when suing agility based two-handed weapon. Ranger's Tonic grants +1AP when attacking with dexterity based ranged weapons. Tonic of the Willed grants a +1AP when using strength based crushing weapons. 'Permiates (INCOMPLETE)' These are special magical chemicals that grant an imbued effect onto a weapon. 'Restoratives (Incomplete)' These are like potions that heal the user in some way. Cooling Salve, when applied to the effected skin, rapidly heals a burn. Torrent Potion instantly removes 5 fatigue, caused by spell recoil, from the imbiber. Panacea staves off the effects of most illnesses, for 24 hours. Mixture of Restoration restores any attributes that have been lowered by magical means. Thawing Potion, when applied to the effected skin, rapidly heals frostbite. Antidote cleanses the body of the effects of most poison. Drought of Energy grants the user 3 additional action point for the remainder of combat. Mixture of Dispelling cleanses the body of most negative effects caused by magic. Healing Potion restores health at a rate of 1 point an hour for 24 hours. Regeneration Potion removes fatigue built up on the imbiber at a rate of 2 fatigue an hour for 24 hours. 'Poisons (INCOMPLETE)' To be added 'Elixirs (incomplete)' These are powerful potions that grant special powers. However, upon using it, the imbiber suffers a shadow wound, which must be healed by a skilled healer. Elixir of the Elements grants a +5 bonus versus attacks and effects of any magic effect. Elixir of Immunity grants immunity to weapon imbue effects. Elixir of Shadow Rush grants use of the shadow rush spell. Elixir of Greater Skill grants a +4 to all crafting rolls. Elixir of Tainted Restoration restores all status effects (other than shadow wounds.) Tainted Warrior's Elixir grants a +2 to attacks made with all weapon types. Permiate of Shadow grants the shadow weapon imbue effect. Elixir of Destruction grants a +4 to attacks made with any spell. Elixir of Power grants a temporary +2 to the imbiber's highest attribute. Elixir of Luck allows the user to reroll on checks made, once per task. Elixir of Refreshment restores all fatigue and the user does not feel hungry or thirsty. Elixir of Poison Immunity grants immunity to all poisons. Elixir of Polymorph changes the user into a similarly sized creature. Mirror Elixir covers the user's skin in a silvery sheen. When a spell is cast, he may perform a defensive roll. If he succeeds, the spell is reflected back at the caster. Elixir of Speed causes the user's normal movement speed to count as soaring. Elixir of True-sight grants a +10 bonus to all identify magic checks and allows the user to see shadow portals. Elixir of Healing fully restores the imbiber's HP (except for shadow wounds). Catholicon of Immortality briefly grants the user immortality. He cannot die by any means. Severed limbs with regenerate, immunity to bleeding and poison, ect. When the effect ends, he suffers shadow wounds that leave him at 1 HP. Magic Items (INCOMPLETE) When objects are inscribed with permanent magic runes, that object becomes a magic item. Magic items range from the mundane (such as a self-sweeping broom) to extremely useful (such as a backpack that stores much more than it normally would). '''Tome of Many Names: '''When mages of note fear their lives are in danger, they make use of such a tome. Though it won't save their life if they lose it, recording their arcane mark will make it possible for their spirits to be summoned if they should die. Why these books themselves are ordinary enough, they often contain the names of many mages. When books such as these became popular, it was thought improper to summon a spirit for any reason other than to notify his next of kin. Over time, this evolved into the practice of not summoning the dead at all. While summoning the recently deceased will bring back their spirit for a short time, attempting to summon them again may bring back something else entirely. Drenched with the magic signs of many mages, A Tome of Many Names counts as a magic channeling item. When attempting to summon from the names in the book, roll 1d10. On a roll of a 1, the unfortunate summoner has accidentally selected the wrong name and must suffer the consequences. '''The Book of Arcanum: '''This unique spellbook was once the journal of Oolan Arcanum, the first arcane mage. It contains entries on every known arcane rune, as well as the accounts of his incredible adventures. The book is said to be kept under heavy guard in the Malbian capital. The Book of Arcanum counts as a channeling item. It grants the user +1 to their Arcane Magic skill. It also offers the user +2 to his knowledge skill. '''Soulstone: '''A soulstone is a creation of arcane magic. A soulstone is created by combing seals and wards into an object, typically a gem. The purpose of the soulstone is to imprison creatures too powerful to be defeated. Just by touching the soulstone, the creature becomes absorbed into it. Multiple creatures of the same type can be captured inside the soulstone. Once inside, the creature cannot escape. At creation, a soulstone must be attuned to a very specific type of creature, and only works on that type. '''Mithril Ring: '''A ring made of mithril is capable of acting as a magical catalyst. A character wearing a mithril ring and a melee weapon must choose where his action points each turn are generated from, either his highest magic skill, or his weapon skill. Focus (INCOMPLETE) When a dragon transforms into a shape other than his feral form; he must form an item which stores his extra power. This item of power typically enables the dragon to fight at his maximum potential, even while not in his true form. However, occasionally a dragon's Focus becomes separated from its owner. These items hold significant power. However, the inherent risk of using one comes from the fact that its true owner will be searching for it... On rare occasions, the true owner of a focus dies before reuniting with his item. In those cases, the focus continues to grow in strength, as if it were the representation of its true owner's life force. Golden Age Relics (INCOMPLETE) In the golden age of of man, dragon and humans worked together to create beautiful cities and marvelous items of magic and technology. Many are rumored to exist, though most records were destroyed during the Vestonian Crusades. Occasionally these relics are rediscovered. '''Alkire Orb: '''It is said that many ancient technologies were powered by the magic of an Alkire Orb. These are Focus items, typically of Amaranthri, who sacrificed their draconity. It is rumored that the Malbian government possesses one of these orbs.